


Blood and Ink

by Elennare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny served detention with Umbridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Ink

Closing the door to Umbridge’s office, Ginny examined the words carved into her hand. She wondered how much Dumbledore had told the Ministry about Tom Riddle’s diary; had Umbridge known? The intensity with which she had watched Ginny’s first reactions to her quill was suspicious… had she expected Ginny to break down, burst into tears? Ginny snorted and set off towards Gryffindor tower. She’d once poured her soul into ink and paper and come out alive; lines - even written in her own blood - were hardly enough to break her.

If she woke up sobbing that night, Umbridge would never know.

**Author's Note:**

> There's no canon support for this really, but we know that Umbridge uses her quill for detentions with people other than Harry, that Ginny has a quick temper and no qualms questioning authority... and that Harry is not super observant ;)


End file.
